Bobby Benderson
"Bobby Benderson" (also sometimes known as "Barry Benderson" and Bliss Benderson) is a W.R.A.I.T.H member and is classified as a terrorist by F.A.N.T and the United States Government. They are a Combee who works behind the scenes in covering up W.R.A.I.T.H's tracks and hacking. They primarily use the "Bobby Benderson" name as it tracks to a dead person, sometimes also using "Barry Benderson" as well. The one that is actually alive is Bliss Benderson, the remaining "bee", who is... complicated. Description Bobby Benderson is a Combee with the two "bees" who usually occupy the upper two holes missing. On the lower "bee"'s face is a pair of red-colored sunglasses. Personality Bobby Benderson is somewhat of a heavily scarred individual who has to lug around the now dead-legacy of their former brothers around. As such, Bobby identifies as a gender-neutral person to make things easier for themselves despite having been born the only female. They took up computers as an escape from their own awful life and is seen constantly on it, however they are friends with many of the members of W.R.A.I.T.H. Typically Bobby is on it using social media and carrying out missions for W.R.A.I.T.H through virtual means; they are rarely seen out in the field unless assisted by Ethereal to hack and steal data from F.A.N.T on their computers. They are very depressive, often crying randomly. They cannot stand up for themselves and they don't know when things are going to get better for them. They are afraid of the future and the past. Backstory The trio (Bobby, Barry, and Bliss) were born together and grew up together, gathering pollen for the hive. One day, a group of government agents took the hive as the species was seen as invasive to the area. They were meant to relocate the hive, however the truck crashed in a horrible incident. Bobby and Barry were both killed in a incident involving the walls of the hive crushing them, leaving only Bliss the survivor of the incident. Bliss was trapped under the walls of the hive for several days, eventually rescued by a mysterious person. After the incident, Bliss was traumatized. Although she attempted to find peace through therapy, she became only more and more distraught with the incident and eventually decided to live out in the wild for a while, coming face to face with Crow over a fight over a berry bush. Crow won nearly the instant she brought out the katana and Bliss nearly starved to death until she was miraculously rescued by a fleeing Kelly Knives, who was not part of W.R.A.I.T.H at the time. Bliss recovered and returned to the city, where she discovered computers at her local library. Messing around with the computers for a couple months, she eventually found out who moved out her hive as she was too young to understand at the time. Blaming the government for the death of her brothers, Bliss decided to join W.R.A.I.T.H and avenge their names. They reunited with Kelly and opened up to her, as she considered her a friend before W.R.A.I.T.H. Powers and Abilities Bobby has the ability to fly and can do for a long distance and has high maneuverability despite being stuck with a lot of dead weight and extra width and height. They are rather small and can fit in areas where no other members can. The most valuable ability Bobby has is to hack, which she is very good at. With Kelly's ability to hide evidence, Bobby and Kelly are a power team. Appearances TBA Relationships Kelly Knives A close friend, Kelly helps them with their trauma and also assists in hiding information from F.A.N.T and other governmental operations. Bobby considers Kelly their closest friend and is somewhat jealous of Ethereal's friendship with her. Trophy Information TBA Gallery BarryBenderson.png|Bobby Benderson as illustrated by . Trivia *Their original design would have had the two former "bees" still inside, with Bliss esstentially lugging around two corpses. This was scrapped for being too dark. Category:Genderless Category:Combees Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Antagonists Category:Terrorists Category:W.R.A.I.T.H Members Category:Villains Category:Pokémon Characters